


Room For Dessert

by Deiwimin



Series: Tittynopes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Reek You Ignorant Slut, Ridiculous Food Euphimisms, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: Reek is so clumsy.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Thramsay
Series: Tittynopes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Room For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullroadzinenickel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullroadzinenickel/gifts).



> This is from this silly scenario I came up with Sif, so enjoy? XD

"Pass the butter, Reek." Reek stared at the half eaten plate of ribs, cast at the edge of the dining table. There was grainy potato residue all around the fleshy bone. It was so hard on Reek to look away. And now he had moved onto dessert. Ramsay had what you'd easily call a sweet tooth, though he'd eat just about anything with enough lard and sugar. 

There was no etiquette to eating with Ramsay Bolton. He’d have his pudding before his soup, and his roast after chocolate. It used to make Theon lose his appetite. Now Reek salivates with longing, at the sight of anything that enters his master’s mouth at all. Whenever Ramsay chewed, he’d stare with eyes wide like saucers, and his master enjoyed dining most obscenely in front of his pet, orchestrating a show in which his steak, wedges and drink starred.

Reek had to carry the plate to the other end. It had not been Reek’s fault, what happened after. The oh so heavy platter was a tad warm it seemed. And who could blame it, on a golden summer month. Was Reek at fault for it to coat and slide? It definitely seemed so to poor Reek, who’s heart thudded out of his chest for a harrowing second, as it slipped right over his stumps and thin little fingers. He could only stare in nameless terror while the sizable bar wiped out all hopes across Roose Bolton’s white marble.

His master shifted his hips, and Reek froze. “What to do Reek, I gave you everything. Love, shelter, clothes on your back, I even feed you. And you, decide to waste my stepmother’s precious imports.” Reek shook lightly. His leg still hurt from last night; when he was knocked over from the stairs. So he tried focusing on that instead. _Everything was going so well, so why, why? ___

__“How am I going to have my unbuttered muffin now, _REEK_??” His voice boomed and Reek’s knees gave out, making him drop on the cold floor, sobbing and stuttering regretful gibberish. He hurt so much, yesterday hurt so bad, and now he’s going to be flayed, he knew it was his fault, and if only he could-_ _

__Ramsay’s tone softened again, and Reek was feeling himself hyperventilate. “Dessert is spoilt now. You believe they have time to make a new batch for your stupid mistake?” Reek got lost in competing thoughts. He should not have lusted after his master’s meal. This wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t a good dog, with a loyal head. “I-I’m master, I’m sorry, R-Reek was bad!” He sniffed and dared look up. What he saw in his glimmering moons unsettled him._ _

__“Yes, my Reek was bad. How do you think i should punish your mischief?” Reek looked on his cooing face, and anxiously wondered if he should answer. “I think, Reek, we should bake _you_ instead. Don’t want to waste more dough now do we?” Reek wasn’t so sure what he heard. “You should be served right on this platter.” Ramsay held up a silver tray, big enough for a small wedding cake. “This is what you deserve, isn’t it? Come now, stop sniffling and start buttering yourself up.” Reek turned his eyes to the abandoned butter, not so far from him. “Do I have to go over there and do it myself, sweetheart?” _ _

__Reek should at all costs _never_ allow that. His master was so scary right now. So he read Ramsay’s eyes and began slowly slathering himself. Shakily using it like hard soap, staring up at his master to appease him, making sure he was doing it right. Weak, thin legs crawled onto the tray. He rubbed it on his skin trying to erase the image of a flaming oven and hellish heat washing over him. By the end he found himself fearfully rolling on the slick floor, to entertain his master and to satisfy him. Was his master truly ready to dispose of his toy?_ _

__Then what he’s been told so often was a game. Of course it was. And now the price will be paid for his entitled presumptions. He slowly rubbed the grease over his arms and legs. He clumsily handled the liquifying bar through his skin. He knew this had to be another game of sorts because he wouldn’t…_ _

__Ramsay wasn’t seated anymore. He felt it so close, heat by his ear. Shallow breaths exuding strong clinging greed. Reek felt disgracefully hot from the intensity, becoming weaker and unable, shrinking into himself. His lord placed a hand on his thigh, panting “Isn’t that right my little Reek,” He was stunned at the change of tone. Ramsay used a voice reserved for good deeds, and Reek had certainly not earned it. But Ramsay’s rough hand came over his. And soon enough Reek’s mangled palm was lead delicately over his own chest, hollow belly and even his smoothened shame. He softly mewled out his apologies, feeling his cheeks getting wet. He could not help the rush of hysteria when Ramsay’s fingers lingered on his sensitive pad, teasing it intentionally._ _

__Ramsay grabbed the last buttery piece from Reek’s clutch, and slid it down his cleft, melting it on his hole, suddenly breathing deeply down his ear. Reek moaned in displeasure when his master violated the muscly ring. He let him have his way and spread his legs like a thousand times before. He knew Ramsay liked watching him flinch and sob. He enjoyed drilling reactions out of him. So he squeaked tearful sorrys, trying to appease the beast atop of him._ _

__“You want to stay my little Reek? Then you’ll be a good slice of cake for me.” Ramsay nibbled, and licked at his neck with his thick tongue, and Reek raised his hips, now certain in what his master wanted. Ramsay didn’t hesitate before climbing between Reek’s thighs. A path he’d tread whenever he had the chance. And he’d always create these chances._ _

__“What’s my name? Don’t look at me like that Reek, who am I to you?”_ _

__“M-master.” He couldn’t know if he did well, but before he could sob Ramsay carried the words away. “And you are my Reek. And. Did you know little muffin cake?” He lowered his body into him. He gave him a soft whisper, breathing lustily, unbuckling his own belt in haste._ _

__“I’m gonna eat you so silly. Then I’m going to figure out how we should handle your slip.”_ _

__He plunged himself halfway and began thrusting, groping Reek’s bettered, greasy ass. He felt Reek’s fingers on his back, pressing so tightly on him, and he pushed even deeper, fucking him with unshaken enthusiasm._ _

__“Ah!…” Reek looked up at him with big wet eyes, and Ramsay shifted his hips, exactly where he knew would torment him. Ramsay's cake melted and baked in his mouth._ _

__His cock would lightly brush against the sensitive pearl, his hand played with the dragees, and he’d stop whenever everything fluffed up. Sweaty beads soaked on Reek, and he begged for everything and anything._ _

__“I’ll sizzle and brown you, how about that~?” But Reek only whined despite his deep terror._ _

__“I’ll feed you to the girls, and they’ll tear at you bone to bone.” The air Reek breathed somehow became hotter for an ephemeral second._ _

__“I’ll make a Reek pie, and you’d be useful for once.” But Reek suddenly remembered his worth. Ramsay taught him all about it._ _

__Ramsay continuously abused the spot, and Reek squealed desperately. He kept on teasing his gumdrops, tilting his delicate hips up, and Reek’s head twisted, overwhelmed, with tiny sounds escaping him. “Come now, oh- sweet, ugly...little thing, give me your little frosting, good boy that's it, ohh, fuck!” He heard Reek’s sigh quivering, and it made him thrust harder, deeper, until it hurt him a bit; made him yelp. Ramsay closed his lips over Reek’s shoulder and bit until he felt skin break. He moaned when the iron hit his tongue. His Reek then spilt his sugary cream all over himself; sating Ramsay’s eyes. Reek’s orgasm trickled down his belly, and he climaxed right after._ _

__Ramsay found himself catching breaths, deep in his dessert. The dining hall was solemnly still before his rough thumb stroked Reek’s face. "You make do for a sweet after all." Ramsay licked his lips and slid off Reek as soon as he pounced on. Leaving him shivering and heavily dazed on the chilled floor. Reek could feel the marble against his wet and slimy skin._ _

__A sudden voice cut his euphoria short. "What are you waiting for; the fish-man?" And that was cue for Reek to grab the knife._ _

**Author's Note:**

> 🍰❤️🔪❤️🧁


End file.
